Dinner and a Gala
by corazongitano
Summary: Jess and Nick spent an elegant evening together. One shot set a couple weeks after the season finale!


"You don't have to tell me more than once, Nicholas. I'll be on best behavior."

"I'm afraid we're going to have a wedding repeat if I don't, _Jessica."_

He tossed his car keys in the air as he waited for her to exit her closet. Jess usually didn't take so long to get dressed, but what did he know? This was a pretty elegant dinner they were going to be attending. Caroline had happily agreed to go a couple weeks prior, but after the break up? He needed to improvise. While Jess was unpredictable and uncontrollable in most circumstances, she was good company. She laughed at his stupid jokes and helped him calm down whenever he felt his temper rising. Oh, and did he need that tonight more than ever.

"Are you almost ready? We're going to be late and parking is a bitch on that side of town. It's so expensive and I don't see the need for…"

Silently, Jess appeared and a usually verbose Nick was stunned.

_Wow. _

Dressed in a dark blue floor length gown, it hugged her figure the perfect way. Never being one to reveal too much, it gracefully showed off her porcelain shoulders and little else.

Blushing, Jess smiled at him. "If you're finished gawking, I need help with the back of this dress. When Russell bought it for me, he didn't exactly say it would be so difficult to zip up."

A slight burn in his chest, and he rose from the bed. Coughing,

"Well, turn around so I can see. We might have to ask Schmidt to help if it's stuck or something." As he closed the top clasp of the dress, his fingers grazed her back.

_Focus now, Nick. This isn't just any girl you're taking to dinner. _

"I'm going to need help putting on my necklace since you're back there. Do you mind?"

As she handed him the necklace, the words just came out in a whisper. Had it been jealousy that made him say it?

"Why are you wearing something he bought you? I thought might have thrown it away after you ended things. Hell, or at least given it back or something." Setting the remaining portions of the necklace across her back, he let the back of his hand slowly caress her back for a longer amount of time then needed. A slight shiver echoed through her spine and with a grin, he continued.

Obviously thrown off, Jess carefully backed away, clutching the front of the necklace. "He meant a lot to me. I just can't get rid of something so beautiful and thoughtful. I know it's sentimental, but it's one of the few things of his that I'd like to hold onto."

As he stood behind her, gazing into her reflection in the long mirror. His stomach was in knots, why did he feel so defensive all of sudden? She was mind-blowing and it shouldn't matter who gave her the dress. But for some reason, as he looked into her eyes, panicking, he started to realize how much it actually did. He didn't want to share her with Russell. He didn't want his presence to continue lingering in her thoughts. As cliché as it sounded, she deserved so much more. But he had come to terms with the fact that he would never be okay with anyone who attempt to give her that.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of place. You look beautiful in it."

He carefully turned her around and as calmly as possible, he said

"Now let's go to this dinner. If it's as lame as I think it's going to be we'll escape okay?"

"I'm holding you to that. I can only look like this for so long before the pumpkin turns into a carriage and the mice scurry away."

His gaze softened, and his arms found their way around her hips.

"I happen to like the way you look right now, Cinderella. But can I ask you one small favor?"

"Aren't I already doing one?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need you to pretend to be my girl again tonight."

Pausing for a second, she nodded. "Of course I can, you didn't have to ask me. You know I would have said yes regardless." As he stared curiously at a blushing Jess, his heart rate slowly increased. Had it been anyone else, he would have gone in for a kiss immediately. But this wasn't just any girl he was taking to a gala. This was his Jess. The girl who had unconditionally let him go to Caroline despite her previous protests. But in his deepest parts, he had been wanting to kiss her so desperately for the last couple days.

"So, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

As they entered the ballroom, she clung to his side. "God, this is absolutely beautiful. The dinner was amazing, but this room looks like something out of royalty. How did you ever get invited to this, Nick?" He smiled and responded, "My dad's business partner lives on this side of the country and he always throws this charity gala. Last year it was a masquerade? Yeah, it's an invite that I'm required to fulfill for my father."

"Oh. Well are you feeling alright? I know how these kind of situations get you."

"I'm okay. I just really want to get out this tux, it's so damn stifling."

"Oh, hush. You look so charming. I think I rather like you like this, actually."

With his coat wrapped around her, they waited for the valet to drive up with his car. It had been an overall interesting evening. Nick had introduced Jess to all of his parent's friends and they had responded positively to her, praising Nick for find someone who fit him so securely. He looked in her direction to gauge her reactions at every comment made, and she merely smiled as if she understood something he did not. At one point, he had forgotten that this was all a charade and asked her to dance.

"I thought you wanted to leave already."

He pulled her in closer, feeling the familiar scent of her lavender perfume in the air surrounding them. "Well, one dance won't kill us, Jess. I also happen to like this song quite a bit."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she giggled.

"Just let me know whenever you're ready. I'd like to say goodbye to all of the people you introduced me to. They were so nice and welcoming. By the way, what did that man tell you when he pulled you to the side?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Jess," he calmed reassured her as he thought back to the words of this uncle.

_She's a good one, Nick. You might not want to screw this up. She'll be good for you._

The valet finally pulled up and after tipping him, they were on their way home. Most of the ride home was filled with a comfortable silence that was suddenly interrupted by a rumbling stomach.

"Are you still hungry? We can stop by for some Chinese if you'd like."

"No, I'm good. I just want to get out of this dress now. Now I'm the one feeling constricted."

Smiling, he pulled up to their loft and parked the car. There was so much he wanted to say, but didn't know how she'd react. She was obviously tired so he didn't want to overwhelm her. He wanted to tell her how wonderful tonight had been, how she always knew exactly what he needed and how badly he had been mistaken to believe otherwise. In many respects, Jess was very careful with what she revealed. To others, she might appear as scatterbrained and naïve, but she was more than that. In their moments alone, she had revealed herself to be a woman more than capable of handling anything the world threw at her.

"I'm glad you came, Jess. I'd really like it if you were my date to these things from now on, if you're okay with that."

"I'd love that. Just let me know with some time so I can plan appropriately. I can't always wear the clothes that Russell bought me."

Curiously, he questioned "You have more of his?"

She grabbed his hand and tangled her fingers in his, which quickly tamed the green monster that had started to appear. If it was up to him, he wouldn't let go. He'd hold this hand for as long as she'd let him. He'd never make the stupid mistake of leaving it again.

"No, Nicholas. Calm down, I've only got this one. Don't get your blood pressure up on a count of him, grandpa."

"I'm not. I just… I feel guilty about how I acted when you had just ended things with him. Caroline brought out the worst in me and I didn't realize how much it was hurting you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're still here. I think I actually need you more than I let on. For example, whose going to open bottles of wine for me when I can't?"

At this point, they were already back in the loft. Handing him the bottle of wine, she followed him back to their spots on the couch. Carefully pouring two glasses, he looked at her attempting to wrestle with the clasp of the necklace. "Here, let me do it." As she turned her back to him, he remember their moment in her room earlier in the evening. He hadn't kissed her then, but would she be receptive to it now?

"Thanks, I was afraid I'd break it."

"It's not a problem, Jess. Is that amount okay? I don't want you to drink too much before bed." He pointed the glasses of pink wine that sat on table in front of them and she nodded, reaching for them and handing one to him. He very rarely drank pink wine, but complaining about it seemed petty and unnecessary. She had been his strength all evening, and he would have to make it up to her somehow. But now? All he wanted to do was look into her eyes.

As the sounds of Etta James's _I'd Rather Go Blind _startedfilled the loft, he carefully set down his glass and grabbed her hand. "Let have one more dance, Jess. Join me? " He grabbed her hips and they started to softly sway.

"You've danced more than ever tonight."

"Well, I need to take advantage of such a beautiful partner I've got for the evening. The clock hits midnight and the pumpkin comes back remember?"

Smiling, she moves in closer, pressing her body against his.

"I'm glad I came along as well, Nick. I don't think I told you that. You gave this dress new memories that I can hold onto."

He smiled and let the music drown out the rest of the world.

"Jess, you say things like that I won't be able to help myself." Briefly stopping, he looked straight at her. As nervous as her body revealed her to be, her eyes said otherwise.

"I don't want you to stop."

That was all he needed to hear before his lips found their way to hers. Letting go, a rush of passion ran through his veins. Gasping for air, she started to unbutton his already slightly opened shirt. Moving towards her neck, he kissed her desperately. He wanted more and he was on the verge of crossing that proverbial point of no return. Her moans were doing nothing to calm the obvious bulge occurring below.

In a out of breathe voice, "let's take this into your room… this dress needs to come off.. I … can't breathe right now…"

"We don't need to rush anything, Jess. I'm not going away anymore. I promise you that."

"I want to keep going. We're not 15 year olds in your mom's house. I'm sure of what I want and right now it involves that giant box that you confiscated earlier this year."

"As long as you're sure."

Grinning and looking in all directions, he closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot! While I'll miss New Girl till the fall, the summer is wonderful for writing! Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
